highlighter orange
by evil potato 666
Summary: when Reid goes through a midlife crisis he decides to dye his hair... what could go possibly wrong?


_okay, so the last time i posted this something glitched out, i have no idea what. anyway i deleted that story. so i'm reposting this story, hopefully whatever the heck happened it will not happen again. fingers crossed. anyway please enjoy my first story!_

 _disclaimer: the characters belong to CBS and the creators of CM, i just like to borrow them!_

Reid goes through a midlife crisis, and decides to dye his hair…

Reid walked into the BAU, excited to show everyone his new hairdo. He walked in beaming.

"Reid, what the hell have you done?" Morgan's booming voice echoed through the bureau. Emily and JJ were snickering on the staircase.

"What, don't you like it?" He asked innocently.

"Have you seen your hair in the mirror?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, and I love it." He replied, getting very annoyed at this point.

"It's highlighter orange. Who did it?" He asked.

"My next door neighbor. She used to be a hairdresser." He defended.

"How old is she?" Emily now joined the conversation, barely able to keep a straight face.

"I think she's 94." He replied. When he said this JJ and Emily once again broke into hysterics.

"I really don't appreciate they way you guys are acting, I've had multiple people compliment me this morning."

"What did they say, pretty boy?" Morgan asked, now barely able to hold back his laughter.

"That it's very interesting." He replied.

"Reid, honey, that's what people say when they try to compliment something horrendous." JJ replied. She truly felt sorry for him and his innocence. Sometimes he was too naïve.

"Oh my baby genius. What's happened, did someone kidnap you and torture you by ruining your beautiful, chocolaty hair of goodness." Garcia screamed out, making a beeline for her genius. When she said this, JJ and Emily were put into another fit of hysterics.

"No, my next door neighbor helped me do my hair." Reid replied, obviously hurt by the comment of being kidnapped and tortured.

"Now why would you want to change your look?" She asked him, glaring at JJ and Emily as they kept laughing.

"Because I'm always thought of the genius with no style sense, and it's popular amongst adolescents and young adults to dye their hair for style, as I am a young adult, I thought I would do the stylish thing and dye it." He replied to her question. "And anyway, you dyed your hair a similar shade."

"Yes, I did, but I suit the look of brightness as my personality goes along with it. But your personality is more natural and not out there." She reasoned with him. "How about we ask Hotch for the day off to fix this. We can come back if he calls us in. How does that sound?"

"Okay." He sounded very disappointed.

"Okay, I'll even make my famous cookies, so that while we wait for the dye to work, we have something to munch on." At that, they made their way to Hotch's office, where Rossi and Hotch were talking.

She opened the door and as soon as she did, Rossi began to laugh.

"Hey, boss man, can I take Reid to my house to fix his new do. If you need us we will come back in." She told Hotch, well glaring at Rossi. He stopped his laughing, but couldn't get get rid of the smile.

"Ahh, yes you can take the day off, just Reid never do that to yourself again." With that Garcia closed the door and made it to her car. They dove to her house, where she began to set up the hair dying equipment. She began the process of fixing his hair.

* * *

The next day Reid walked into the BAU building. He was about to open the door where Morgan, JJ, Garcia, Hotch, Emily and Rossi were waiting. As soon as he opened the door, he heard 6 sighs in unison.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank goodness." Emily said.

"You're a miracle worker, Garcia." Rossi said.

"Hey, look it's actually pretty boy not highlighter head." Morgan said.

"Good to have you back." Hotch said.

"Hey, is it me or is your hair darker?" JJ said.

"Yeah, actually it is." Reid replied, happy someone noticed his hair a shade darker. Although, no one ever told him this, Garcia made sure everyone knew, so that someone would tell him to try and boost his confidence.

"Hey, promise, me one thing." Garcia said to Reid.

"Yeah, what is it."

"Never dye your hair, without consulting the tech goddess of awesomeness."

"I promise." He said, flushing red with embarrassment.

 _please review, and thank you for reading this!_


End file.
